Love on the Railway
by cartoonlover20
Summary: Gordon and Emily always arguing each other. When the Fat Controller ask them, to work togehter, they run into a trouble, and lost. They discover a new place. Together. The place was beautiful.. Maybe Emily change his feelings about Gordon, and falling love with him?
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm, beautiful night on the Island of Sodor. I said calm? Maybe it wasn't calm at the Tidmouth Sheds, 'cause two friends were arguing each other. Again.

-Why do you always do it with Thomas? He can do anything just like you - said angrily Emily, the beautiful Stirling Single.

\- Haah, I want to see that - replied pompously Gordon, the big, blue express engine - Once he wanted to pull the express to show he can, but he couldn't.

\- Okay, I know it's hard, and just you can do. - rolled her eyes - but some things he do mutch better than anybody. Like the shunting. I don't remeber to you shunt a trucks away.

\- Pff, you know Emily, 'darling', tender engines don't shunt, that's all.

\- We've heard that million times. And that's not true - said Emily clearly angry.

It's go every night. Emily don't like how Gordon talks about Thomas. He is good friend for her, he always help her a lot. She knows that too to Thomas loves her, but she don't feel the same. She wanna protect him, and understand with Gordon what he's able to do. That's why they were arguing each other. It was rare in the past, but now it was common more than more.

\- Thank you to try protect me - said Thomas when Emily ended the dibate - but It's not necessary. I know well Gordon , he's a pompous bossy boiler. Don't listen to him.

Emily sighed. She know very well , but she wanna prove it. Maybe she can, maybe not. Soon everybody calmed down and began sleep.

The next morning, the Fat Controller came to his engines.

\- Emily I want you to take a cargo to Brendam Docs. This train is quite heavy for you, so you need another engine to help you - the man turned to the big, blue engine - Gordon, I'd like you to help Emily.

The two engines gasped.

\- But, sir, I didn't … - but the Fat Controller sat back his car and went before Emily could done the sentence.

Emily looked angry to Gordon, and he looked her angry too.

 _I don't want to work with that engine. He will complain the whole jorney -_ she thougt, and left the sheds without any words.

\- Soo, Gordon - said when they came to the yard to take the train - Will I take an appreciate to help me?

\- Of course, or how you can pull this long, heavy train?

\- I can do it alone, so you don't need to help me.

\- Really? Then show me - replied Gordon with a cheeky smile.

The Stirling Single huffed crossly, and coupled the train. She began pull. And pull. And pull harder than she ever. But the train didn't move any wheelbase. Gordon chuffed to her with smile.

\- Couldn't do it?

Emily didn't respond.

Gordon coupled in front of her, and said: - If the breaks aren't releasing, then I can't pull the train too. - chuckled. Emily's cheeks went redder with embarrasment. How she couldn't know the breaks weren't releasing? Now she embarrassed herself in front of Gordon. With any words, they finally started moving.

A little later, while they pulled the train through the countryside. Emily was still embarassed.

\- We're late!

\- But we not. I know you're just embarrassed about what happened in the yard - said calmly Gordon - but if we are, it's just your fault. You wanna show how 'strong' you are.

\- Because you force me! You really know that the brakes weren't releasing, don't you?

\- Emily!

\- What?!

\- I know a shortcut - said Gordon to calm the girl engine. - Just follow me.

He change the track, and they were an extension line. Emily was suprised. The line was flowers bloomed everywhere.

\- How do you know this line?

\- Sometimes I go there, 'cause it's a calm place.

\- I don't know that about you - said Emily smiling.

\- You don't know a _lot of_ thing about me - replied the blue engine.

Emily raised her eyebrow. She didn't understand.

 _Why did he say that? He always boasting about what exiting things he do and where he goes. Do has he a secret?_

She was removed her thoughts when they were in a tunnel. Or a cave. Emily didn't know clearly. It was too big to be a tunnel.

\- What is this? - asked curiously.

\- This is a tunnel. In a fact, It was an old mine in the old times, but now it run out of raw material. That's the reason why it's so big.

\- And is it safe?

\- Certainly, but I think it a little bit weak in some place, so we'd better watch where we go.

Emily just smiled. She couldn't imagine that Gordon will suprise her. And she was very courious 'bout the echo. She always wanna try that. So she blew her wisthle loudly. And it came back. Then she blew again while she laughed. Gordon chuckled too.

And then… Then began feel something unpleasant. The ground, the whole mine started grumbling, shaking.

\- W-w-what's this? What will happen? - asked the emerald green engine with fear in her voice. Suddenly, a rock fell directly next to them

\- Run! - cried Gordon, and he chuffed the fastest that he can. Emily cried, and she followed him. More and more rocks fell like it's raining. Emily was very scared but she just running. Suddenly, a stone fell, and it broke the chain of the coupled train, and hit Emily's tender.

\- Ouch! - cried in hurtness. But she didn't stop - The train! We lost it!

\- Don't care about them! - replied Gordon. He worried about heard her roar, and he wanna save her.

 _Must go! Must go! I don't want to hurt! I must save her! -_ he thought.

All of a sudden, they saw the end of the cave.

-Hold thight! - said Gordon, and went faster than ever. The rocks just fell and fell and fell.

 _Oh my! -_ Emily shut her eyes. She don't wanna see what will happen.

 _Just survive the whole thing please!_

 _Author's note:_ **Thank you for reading! It's my first fanfiction, so I'm very exited about that. i hope you like it! Next chapter coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

_W-w-we died?_

Emily didn't open her eyes. She only remembered when they reached the exit while the stones and rocks fell like a rain. She was so scared.

\- Emily? - said a familiar voice.

 _Who is it? Am I in the heaven?_

\- Emily! - shouted the voice.

Emily open her eyes. She saw Gordon in front of her.

\- What? - replied angrily - What happened? Where are we?

She looked around. The place where they have been, it was a forest. A big, unknown forest. The track where they have was so old and rusty. Farther the trees and the plants were thicker, and a little bit scary.

\- Calm down, Emily. We are in safe.

\- But where are we in _safe_? We are lost! And.. -she realized it was her fault. If she didn't wisthle so loud, the ceiling didn't fell over. The girl felt so bad, and she started crying - And it's all my fault! Now we don't now how to get home! I'm very sorry.

Gordon just looked at her sadly. He feels something sorry for her. He really knows that it isn't the girl fault.

\- Hey hey, don't cry, Emily. It's not your fault. We have to find tha way back to home , and we can do it!

\- Y- you really say so? - sniffed Emily.

\- Really. Now calm down - Gordon looked her eyes deeply - By the way, are you okay? I hear you shout.

\- Oh - looked back at her tender. Honestly, it really hurts her. - noo, I'm fine.

The big, blue engine was worried for Emily. He wasn't really sure she was okay.

The two engines started go and find a way back to home. They move slowly. Never saw such a wonderful place like this.

 _I'm very curious what was this place. It's amazing!_

The setting sun light beetween the letters. Soon the the sky was black, and the stars began shine everywhere. It was a beautiful night. Emily yawned. She was so tired.

\- Are you tired? - asked Gordon with smile.

\- No, I'm not. We have to going. We must find the way as soon as possible - said obstinately Emily. Of course she was so tired. She felt her wheels became heavier and heavier, and it was hard to keep open her eyes.

\- We don't have to going. We need some sleep. If we are more tired, we gonna reach slower our destiantion - told, and saw a little place - Let's sleep there. It seems safe.

The emerald green engine followed him. The place was calm, safe, and awesome. Emily huffed happily. She never thought to it will be a night when they don't argue each other. She look at Gordon, who was sleeping. Emily smiled at him. She think he was cute, when he sleep. She hear a quiet snoring while he breath, but she didn't mind. Just then she remembered something.

\- Gordon - wishpers the girl.

The big engine slowly opened his eyes.

\- What's wrong?

\- Nothing.. Just.. - took a deep breath - I wanna thank you to save me. I know it's..

\- Don't say that - interrupt Gordon with a little smile- not your fault. And you're welcome.

Emily blushed a little.

\- Oh - oh , I think we got a problem - said the fireman to the driver - we don't have enough coal to keep warm Emily. It need to she will able to move tomorrow.

\- It's okay - replied Emily - I don't think it will be so cold.

\- Are you sure? - asked Gordon.

\- Of course. Now let's sleep - said, and she began sleep.

But she was wrong. The air became colder while it was darker. The cold wind permeated the girl's boiler.

 _Oh my! I'm so cold! And I can't do anything._

Gordon hear as Emily shivering, so he got an idea. He wishpers something his fireman, who went back.

A few seconds ago Emily figured out her boiler become warmer.

\- What? What happend? - she didn't understand.

Gordon chuckled.

\- Well, I give you some coal to keep you warm

Emily gasped. Gordon never was so kind and attentive like now.

Gordon continued: - I don't want to get cold. It's really bad if you get a 'good' boilerache, don't you? - laughed.

\- Oh, yes. Thank you - Emily sleep back with a sigh blush on his face.

 _What a kind engine can be Gordon! he give me some of his coal to not getting cold -_ thought.

Soon, she fell alsleep as the warm of Gordon permeated her boiler.

 _Author's note:_ **Thank you to read this! I know it's a little bit short, but the next chapter will be more important :) I hope you like it. Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

_The sun was setting, and the wind blew softly. A girl walked on the tracks. The girl was beautiful. She had a long, brown hair, and big, green eyes. She wears an emerald green T-shirt and black skirt. She was just walking alone, and nobody was around her. The girl felt herself lonely, so lonely, and a little tear rolled down her face._

" _Hey, are you okay?" asked a voice._

 _The girl looked up, and saw a boy in front of her. He was a young, tall boy, who had a rich, dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. He wears a light blue shirt and black pants. He looks quite handsome._

" _Noo, I'm lost, and I don't know where should I go " cried the girl._

 _The boy whipped the tears of the girl's face, and looked her eyes deeply._

" _Don't cry. I'll help you" said the boy, and hold her hands. They walked silently, when the sky become dark, and the wind blew harder. The girl was so cold, and began shivering. The boy noticed this, and he pulled closer._

" _Are you cold?"_

" _A little bit"_

 _The boy hug the girl tight. Now the girl wasn't cold, she felt the warm of the boy's heat, and heard his gently heartbeat. Not felt her lonely anymore. She looked the boy's eyes._

" _Who are you?"_

 _The boy didn't respond, just leaned closer to her, and wishpered:_

" _You know me well"_

 _The girl didn't understand what he said,but by then her lips had already had on his lips. So she allowed the moment to feel… But somebody whistle there. And again…_

" What? What is this? - Emily opened her eyes with fright, and looked around. The sun light brigthly, and the birds tweeted happily.

" Do you sleep well?" asked Gordon with smile.

" Gordon! You was who wisthle so loud? You wake me up from a sweet dreams!"

" Yes, you are sleep well" said cheekily. "soo, do we continue our journey?"

" First of all, it's not a journey, and yes, we are"

" If you say" chuckled Gordon, and went first.

Emily followed her slowly, while she was thinking about what she dreamt.

 _Were are we? No, It's impossible. But the girl was same as me, and the boy was same as… Gordon.. What? So Gordon kissed me in my dream?_

When she thought that, her firebox was fizziling harder, and a pleasant warm permeated her boiler. She didn't realized that her face heat up, and a small smile appeared.

 _Gordon kissed me? Ooow.. I wish he kiss me in real….. Wait… Why did I say that? Nooo, I don't wanna to kiss me… But…. It will be good… He is so cute….. Wait, i said Gordon's so cute? Noo way.. But he is kind and cute and he looks good…. NO! HE IS A BOASTFUL, POMPOUS JERK!_

 _Don't say that! He is not.. He show me…. Oh my!_

The thoughts fighting inside her head. No matter how hard she could try thinking about what a bad, rude engine Gordon is, but the opposite site was harder… She realized that…

 _Noo!... I think I'm….. falling love with Gordon! Nooo, it's impossible! It's not true._

She figured out Gordon went further, so she caught up with him. When she reached him, she watched that how the sunshine shining in his light blue livery. Then she went faster, and began watch his face. Her gaze caught on his eyes. His eyes always seemed grumphy, sometimes a little bit scary to her. But now, she thought his eyes are big, shiny, friendly and beautiful.. Like her dream.

 _His eyes….. His nature…. He….. I'm totally fall in love with him…._ thought, while she still stare his eyes. Gordon noticed that the emerald green engine stare him with a little bit open mouth.

" Why are you looking at me? Is there something in my face?" asked.

The girl was removed her thougths. She blushed, and said:

"Nooo, no, nothing" replied with emberassment.

" But you stare me"

" Noo I'm not! I'm just.. just… watching the trees, that's all."

" Oh, really?" raised his eyebrows and smiled cheeckily.

Emily looked at him angrily. But…

 _Dang it, how can he smile so cute like this? oooh….. The love is very hard thing._

They went silently beside each other for a while.

"Uhm, can I ask you something?" broke the silent Emily.

" I usually don't allow you to ask me, but I make an exception just now" smiled Gordon.

Emily laughed " Oh, Gordon… Soo…. Why do you hate Thomas so much? "

Gordon raised his eyebrows " What do you mean?"

" I mean, you always looked him down, and said 'He's not as important as you'... Why?What had He done? "

Gordon sighed " He hadn't done anything….. You know, he is a really good friend for me. He is kind, helpful, and he never gives up anything, and he _can_ do a lot of thing… That's a reason why am I so rude with him, is a jealousy. I don't hate him… I respect him " said, and he looked the ground.

Emily didn't reply. Now she understand the whole thing. She looked at Gordon. He didn't seem who is lying.

"Really?"

" Really….. But don't tell Thomas!" smiled the big blue engine.

" I won't" laughed the Stirling Single.

Emily sighed happily. She was sure now: Gordon can be a kind engine, even He's a boastful, pompous one.. But she likes that way too.. She chuffed smiling next to him.

The night appeared in the forest. The two engine searched a place where they can sleep. When they went across the forest, they reached a lake in the middle of the forest. The water was shining in the moonlight.

" Why don't we sleep in this place? It's amazing" stoped Emily " Gordon? where are you going?"

The big blue engine didn't stop.

" Just a moment" replied.

Emily didn't understand what he's doing. And then she smiled when she saw Gordon was the same track in face to face her.

"Beautiful night" said the girl.

" And much more calm when we don't argue each other" replied Gordon with a cheecky smile.

" It was your fault" smiled Emily and rolled closer to him.

" And what an earth for?" he asked, and he rolled closer to her. Their buffers were touched.

" You force me, always."

" Oh, really?"

" Yes.. You boastful, pompous jerk" she brought her voice down.

Gordon looked her eyes deeply " You like it?"

Emily blushed. Her firebox fizzed while she was looking to his eyes. "Yes. I am"

Gordon chuckled. And then, he rolled more closer, and put his lips on her gently. Emily was in sock, but allowed the moment. The kiss was gently, soft, and full of love, just like Emily always want. Like her dream. Yes, she loves him. Loved the moment when they were arguing each other, the moment when he past proudly with the express, the moment when he look at his eyes,the moment when he smiling cheeckily at her, the moment when he when he chuffed next her. She loves everything about him.

" I _hate_ you" wishpered Emily with smile when they broke the kiss.

" I _hate_ you too" smiled back Gordon, and they kiss each other again. The moonlight was lighting the two engines.

That night, Emily fell alseep with a smile on her face. She couldn't be happier. What she used to think about Gordon, she didn't think anymore. Now it starts something new.

 _Author's note:_ _ **Thank you to read this! I hope you like it! ( the kiss part a little bit similar with the Gettting it out of my System.) Next chapter coming soon.**_


End file.
